nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Verne
|religion=Roman Catholic |language=French, English |home= Noble City |placebirth= Paris, France |datebirth=1949 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Architect }} Christopher Verne (October 9, 1949, Créteil), born Christophe Verne, is a prominent French-Lovian architect. He moved to Noble City in 2001 and was appointed designer of the new Little Frisco Railway Station, which he finished in April 2007. Biography Christophe, often nicknamed Stophe, was born in Créteil, a commune in the southeastern suburbs of Paris, France. As it is located 11.5 km (7.1 miles) from the center of Paris, he often visited the heart of the city. He took his time to visit all important monuments in Paris and did much research on them, at very young age. When he turned twelve he entered the Lycée Henri-IV, one of the most demanding and prestigious secondary schools in France.Source: Wikipedia. According to his teachers he was a great student with a lively interest for social issues, arts and ancient cultures. At the age of eighteen he entered the prestigious University of France. After five years at the Arts Faculty, he went to the National School for Bridges and Roads (École Nationale des Ponts et Chaussées, ENPC), France's oldest civil engineering university. In 1978 he got his first job as an architect at Foster Associates, a London architectural firm.These days it's named Foster and Partners or Foster + Partners. More information: Wikipedia. He was involved in the designing of the Sainsbury Centre for Visual Arts in '78 and the HSBC Main Building (Hong Kong) in 1986. In '87 he quit the architectural firm and started his own in New York: Verne's Architectural. He designed several smaller constructions, usually in the New York City area or in his home country, France. He sold the company in 1993 and returned to Paris, where he started at the ENPC college. He taught architecture for five years. ]] In 1998 he moved back to New York, but only stayed there one year. The next year he left for Los Angeles, where he started up several community projects. He became cover news when he designed a whole community project in a Los Angeles suburb for free; the LA People's Place. Suddenly, project developpers from all over the world asked him for - paid - jobs. He refused all of them and moved back to Paris in 2000. He took a gap year and worked in the meanwhile on some private projects for the future. In 2001 the Lovian Embassy in Paris called him up, asking him to design a railway station in Noble City. At first he refused, but two days later he called back saying he agreed. He flew over to the Lovian capital, where the LF Committee discussed the design of the Little Frisco Railway Station. Christopher Verne made a design, which was accepted soon after. The building was finished in April 2007. Verne still lives in Noble City and is currently unemployed. Ancestors Christopher's father was Jeacques Verne, son of Michel Jules VerneAn author, just like Jules Verne. and grandson of the famous science-fiction pioneer Jules Verne. Notable designs this list is incomplete Cooperated * 1978 - Sainsbury Centre for Visual Arts (Foster Associates, United Kingdom) * 1986 - HSBC Main Building Hong Kong (Foster Associates, Hong Kong) Proper designs * 1999 - LA People's Place (United States) * 2002 - Little Frisco Railway Station (Lovia) References and notes Verne, Christopher Verne, Christopher Verne, Christopher